


Smile

by Ladyisatramp



Series: [Translation] Haikyuu!! Short stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Hinata, M/M, Stripper Hinata, Strippers & Strip Clubs, University Student Kageyama Tobio, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp
Summary: The curve in the mouth of the curious dancer made him feel a serious discomfort in his gut that he wished to make disappear, or perhaps keep with him.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: The one-shot you are about to read is the translated version of the Spanish to English OS "Frenzy", which is also in this account.
> 
> "Haikyuu!!" and his characters don't belong to me, but to Haruichi Furudate.

Tobio handled his day to day as a routine.  
  
At dawn, from five o'clock, he was up. He went running, but not before breakfast light (in which everything could vary except the vanilla milk). Then it was to go home to clean up before going to college, He had bad luck to be late for her mandatory morning history class that couldn't believe, until the teacher got used to such a frequent level that she left to give importance.  
  
In the afternoons, he eats in the cafeteria, before going to training with the men's volleyball team, only on Fridays he uses to practice against the women's team.  
  
Then came the shower, the dinner with his companions with whom he knew beforehand that he didn't make good friends all the time, but that didn't matter because he would come home early to do his homework and study, if he concentrated, a little.  
  
Each day was supposed to be the same. But today has been different.  
  
At the moment he was in front of a huge circular platform, right in the center. Having in view a long tube of pipe wearing the well decorated stage in the background; The whole environment was invaded by the smell of expensive brand tobacco, a colony of rude gentlemen of heavy origins, holding in their laps young women enjoying the company.  
  
It was a strange thing, out of his principles, and he wasn't there by his own choice.  
  
His companions finally seemed to want to be nice to him, had been invited to his first birthday celebration in what had been residing in Tokyo. After almost a year, he felt the acceptance, but ended up giving up, inquiring that it was a damn joke. He attended the proposed address, sat waiting for his self-proclaimed "friends" and left him planted with humiliation in their noses. Or that was taken into account when two hours passed and nobody arrived. It was late, and he had to leave, after all it was Thursday and tomorrow he had his usual classes.  
  
He took his sports jacket by placing it over his shoulders, walking without noticing where he was going and with the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
A stumble made him feel so clumsy at that moment, when by accident he almost stepped on the feet of someone who now looks directly at him.  
  
At first you can not believe that "someone" is a male. A man of such small dimensions that he could pass for a high school student, although the look so sure and full of expression makes him doubt. Also the way you saw, like a captivating gentleman, dark pants at the waist, perfect white shirt and suspenders to match the tie that gives a touch of being a cheeky scoundrel.  
  
He knows that he has observed him for a long time, perhaps too much, because the person in front of him dedicates a simple curve of his mouth.  
  
—Hi. —Greet with a surprising voice and according to his image.  
  
Kageyama feels more clumsy than he already was by not answering him.  
  
—I've never seen you around here. Are you new? —The university student agrees with fear of being too stupid, can not notice the concern of the opposite.— Were you crying?  
  
The beautiful figure touches his cheek with such a silky effrontery, scrubbing his skin removing the moisture under his eyelids. When he had dropped his tears that he did not notice? He did not have the slightest idea.  
  
—Lovesickness?  
—Yes. —Lies in automatic to prevent you from theorizing more about him.  
—So, let me take off that long face.  
—I don't drink alcohol.  
—Me neither.  
  
The stranger denies himself by taking his hand, dragging him back to the table where he was before, he can not understand why he is following him, yet he knows it could not be worse. He tells him to wait a moment, he obeys. How can he deny himself the charm that this boy has?  
  
—I'll dedicate my dance. —Whispers in his soft voice like cotton.  
—Wait!  
  
It is there when he understand the situation. That his new "friendship" is in itself the cabaret star of the show of the nights. You can notice it by the euphoria of the attendees who applaud their steps with tap slippers, making "clap" to match their beautiful smile, and that is the key to their success, the indispensable accessory in their look, those pearls lined finely with the white color immaculate for its graceful face. And is that the subject does nothing other than to capture your attention.  
  
—Great applause for our young star, Kara!  
  
The young figure jumps up the tube, spinning on his heels. With his mouth he removes one of his leather gloves, throwing it coquettishly to Tobio who takes it as if it were the most precious gift.  
  
The smoke of his sinful thoughts springs up in your skin like cold sweat, when clothes start to fall on occasions where hip movements rise. Swallow saliva hoping for the best of this.  
  
...  
  
—Is your name "Kara"?  
—That's the name I have here.  
  
After a show full of frantic noises, Hinata felt a fascination for him. Since he had crossed the door he knew beforehand that he was not a guy who belonged to those places. He knew that some of his companions were not slow to take advantage and go with bad intentions.  
  
That was something he couldn't allow. Also, seeing his eyes is a signal about a scene, a sign about doing the right thing.  
  
And in itself, his instincts have never failed him to date.  
  
That is why he was attracted to the chair hidden among curtains of beads, that place where private dances are held. To take him out the back door of the club of bad reputation where he is, with his image safe and sound.  
  
That was initially the plan, but upon receiving the payment from Tobío, he couldn't resist getting involved, it was money in the end. He's sorry, but he can also lose his mind and caress the young man in front of him and make him have a good time. It was never any fun, and that proves it when the boy blushes every time he comes to an envelope on his legs.  
  
—And... Do you like to work here?  
—It does not really bother me. —Response honestly moving his hip on the rigid thighs of Tobio, laying his weight on the student's torso— It has its advantages.  
—Which ones?  
  
Kageyama's nervousness entertains him when he observes his face diverting his view of the dancer's nakedness. "Kara" takes the hands of others helping them to trace the path on his belly.  
  
—The pay is good, it's very helpful. —He says, running his fingers through the dark hair of the "client."— Also, meeting people is always fun.  
—I can imagine it.  
  
Shouyou could not think of how to take that answer, but he knew it was not in the form of mockery and that he was flirting with him didn't stop. Being a debutante, Hinata does not have access to private clients until now; That Tobio was the first to make his experience more clear and precious. Thanks to feel transparent and without doubts.  
  
—Can I ask more? —Questions from the dark hair guy.  
—Only if you also tell me why you were crying.  
  
Kageyama made a face that deserved some laughs from the boy on top of him, who now turns face to face. He runs his arms behind his neck, circling inside the collar of his jacket, which slides down the waterproof fabric against his skin. His eyes are on him, fierce eyes like hazelnut cream.  
  
—Fine. —Hinata notices the disdain in his voice. He nods to make him notice that he continues. —My teammates thought that it would be a good joke to make me come here and leave me standing.  
  
Tobio listens to the dancer contain his laughter and does not know whether to reproach him politely or give him a blessed kick. The redhead discovers his mouth apologizing.  
  
—You should return the joke then, Don't you think?  
—I couldn't do that, we're just beginning the season and they're going to hate me ...  
—More? —The stripper arises his eyebrows. The customer nods Hinata can not believe that college kids are so immature at times, even if they were not much younger than him. —Well, then don't let it affect you again, and if you need help, I can hit them.  
  
Now it is Kageyama who laughs.  
  
—Are you a dumbass? —He says, suppressing his bland smile.  
—Believe or not, I can kiss their asses.  
—Of course.  
  
Even if it is an insult, Shouyou doesn't flinch, because he can't take personal with a person as miserable and unfriendly as the dark haired boy. Watch the clock that will soon announce the end of the private dance.  
  
—What a shame, you only have time for one more question.  
  
After careful consideration, he is encouraged to continue with his short questionnaire.  
  
—Do you like what you do?  
—I like to dance.  
—Why?  
  
He had never asked that question directly, he doesn't hesitate to say his answer, expressing how much he loved doing what he did. His greatest aspiration was to travel to other parts of the world, to experience what it feels like to compete with the greatest dancers, even when his physique did not fit the standards of masculine beauty. He wanted to know, to take his younger sister forward and live the life they deserved to the rhythm of an interminable melody. With compasses favorable to his direction.  
  
He loved to dance because he could feel himself, he liked to be free.  
  
—It makes me feel like I'm flying. —He had answered Tobio.  
  
He only sighed with a relief that softens him, against his chin leaving the warmth of his breathing, brushing his neck. He finished the hour of his moment alone, answering, before retiring, that he could understand it, and wishing that he would always fly farther.  
  
...  
  
When Kageyama left the room with the strange boy from behind, leaving the money in his hands and in the old bottle of tips a little more, he began to reflect on the conversation inside that room.  
  
Technically, he had told his problem to a complete stranger.  
  
But he would have wanted more time to tell it about him. His journey away from home, the fact that he wasn't the most outstanding student, the desire he had to be the best volleyball setter in the country. He seemed to understand his feelings, and in the same way, he wanted to know about his dreams and aspirations. Even find out if they had something in common.  
  
Chatting with the peculiar dancer had done him so much good, resenting what he felt when he saw him dancing in his stomach. That at the bottom of his being made him happy, he did not have that good feeling of comfort for days.  
  
With that in mind, he promised to thank that new friend, going to visit him again and again; looking to get hold of him, that mysterious discomfort in his gut with great pleasure, that decided to give it the name "love at first sight".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the readings and kudos!  
> You made me the most happier pseudo writer in the Universe, kisses for everyone!
> 
> Always yours,  
> Lady


End file.
